


The Cat Whiskers Come From Within

by PurplePhoenixAmbipie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cat Whiskers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePhoenixAmbipie/pseuds/PurplePhoenixAmbipie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan goes through a personal Inception, than finally wakes up to find Phil just got a new cat. I won't spoil the ending- it is downright amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat Whiskers Come From Within

**The Cat Whiskers Come From Within**

  * Dan's point of view



Dan was having a pretty normal day- aside from the fact he had just completed Pinof 7. Seven years of knowing Phil philled him with determination. But dinnertime came around and he got a craving as if a pregnant woman- go out to dinner and get the shrimp basket -and he couldn't resist.

_ “Phil?” _

“Yeah, Dan?”

_ “Can we go to Ram’s Horn for lunch?” _

“Sure.”

He went to the bathroom to wash off the cat whiskers and matching nose squiggle. They aren’t coming off. But Phil’s Pinof makeup came off just fine. All of a sudden-

**“Meow.”**

Dan froze. It sounded like a small house cat. Dan looked around, but it was nothing. No cat was there.

_ “Phil?” _

“Yeah?”

_ “Did you hear that?” _

“Hear what?”

_ “Nothing.” _

Dan put his coat on to go to the restaurant. He let Phil drive, as he didn't think the cat noise was from outside.  _ You’re losing it,  _ he thought in the car.

SCREECH

“We’re here!”

Dan stopped daydreaming about what the heck was wrong with him. No way was he going to Google his symptoms. He watched Phil go nuts over chills too many times. Dan walked out of the car, and into the restaurant. They got a booth.

Dan’s cheek suddenly felt quite itchy. Like a mosquito bite. It probably would hurt to scratch. He scratched, but as soon as he did, 

GZZZRZZZRXXXT!

he felt his nerves surge with electricity. He went to the bathroom to look at his face. Black cat whiskers where the makeup wouldn't wash off. He tried splashing cold water on his face, to snap back to reality, but,

BZZZZT!

he forgot what happened last time he directly assaulted his tiny nerve-ending hairs.  _ Oh god, I have to get this looked at! _ thought Dan fearfully. But they weren’t that noticeable. He figured he’d dye them or something if he couldn't get rid of them. Or just get them surgically removed.

“Dan, what do you want to drink?”

…

_ “Diet cola.” _

Their drinks came, and Dan was nervous about the cat nose drawn on his nose. Then they got their menus.

“I’ll have an order of fancy waffles. Dan?

_ “I’ll have the shrimp basket.” _

**“Me-yes.”**

CRASH!

_ “What was that?” _

“One of the waiters probably dropped something.”

_ Not the waiter, the weird voice!  _ Dan had realized that the voice sounded like a cat with the ability to speak English. He thought it would go away with a good night’s sleep, or that this was a weird dream. 

***purr***

When Dan got home, he quickly went to bed. He began to dream. Suddenly, a very dark brown little cat appeared.

**“Hi! Wondering who i am? I’m the cat voice. I am the cat. But you are going to be the cat. JUST YOU WAIT!”**

Dan awoke with a jolt. He turned on the light and looked in the floor mirror. Fur the color of his hair had begun to grow all over.  _ WHAT IS HAPPENING?! _ he thought scared and helpless. He went back to sleep, knowing it was clearly a dream, or some sort of sleep paralysis.

“Dan, wake- AAAAAAA!”

What is his prob- oh no.

Dan sprung up and ran to the mirror and surveyed himself. Green cat eyes. Short fur. Retractable claw tipped hands. A pink nose. The whiskers from before. A tail poking out of his pants. A slightly less extreme baby face, cat ears, and a slender cat build. The only thing incomplete was the almost shaved looking fur that had yet to grow to the right level, and the fact a dark brown cat was wearing black. I _ ’ll still wear clothes, at the very least i’ll still wear pants for the rest of my life,  _ thought Dan.

“What are you, and where is Dan, if you can talk-”

**_“What is going on? One day I sprout whiskers, and the next day- What is wrong with my voice?!”_ **

Dan sounded like a combination of himself, and a cat who could speak English.  _ THE CAT FROM HIS HEAD IS TAKING OVER MY BODY- no there has to be a better explanation,  _ inquired Dan Meowell.

Dan, on the verge of tears, ran quickly out of the house. He ran into a small park with benches and actual plants and a child play set smack in the middle of the entire place. It was a pitiful play set. Four swings and a slide with a ladder.

“Mommy, what is that thing?”

“Jimmy, don't look at that monster beast. You'll get nightmares.”

Dan started crying. He jumped into the leafy vegetation and curled into fetal position and really started bawling. No matter what any of the people in the park were doing, they  were all instantly sad once hearing pure sadness from Dan Meowell. 15 minutes later, Phil walked into the park Dan was in.

“Dan? Are you here? I’m really starting to worry!”

Dan tried as hard as he could to sob silently, but it didn't work.

“There you are, Dan! What a relief! For a second there-”

**_“Go away.”_ **

“Dan, what’s wrong?”

**_“Not only do I look like a deviantart furry drawn in SAI, but i’m a monster.”_ **

“You are my best friend, no,  soulmate. ”

**_“I can never make another video as a human ever again. I can’t scratch my face without a nervous shock going off from these cursed whiskers!”_ **

“I don’t care, you’re still Dan Howell. The only person in this world able to grant me true happiness.”

Dan started crying harder than he ever had in his entire life. Phil pulled him in for a hug, and he started to tear up with the fear of losing his  amazing soulmate not on fire. Dan tightly embraced the slightly smaller, older man. He, too, was unable to control his sadness.

“No matter what, I will never leave you.”

**_“Phil, I love you.”_ **

Phil’s head exploded graphically.

Dan woke with a jolt and looked at his hands.  _ MY HANDS ARE TINY CATS AAAAA- _

Dan woke up again. This time, Phil came into his room.

“Dan I'm pregnant!” 

Dan's head exploded this time.

Dan woke up into another dream. This went on for what seemed like 30 minutes, and 10 percent of the dreams involved sonic the hedgehog. Talk about Inception.

Dan finally woke up with a small cat sitting on his belly. Dan jolted upright and the cat walked away. Phil was sitting in the chair.

_ “I HAVE BEEN FALLING THROUGH INCEPTION FOR A HALF HOUR!” _

“Dan, you’re gonna scare our new cat.”

_ “What?” _

**“Mew.”**

Dan looked at the cat with a questioning look in his eye.

_ “I’m awake?” _

“Yes.”

_ “You went out and bought a cat while I was asleep?” _

“Yes, and I also drew cat whiskers and a cat nose on your face as well.”

_ “Have we filmed the yearly Phil is not on fire yet?” _

“Nope.”

_ “I should wash this off you you can draw on me in front of our audience.” _

*giggle* “Dan, you’re almost as precious as the cat I bought.”

_ “I’ve been replaced by a cat.” _

“Dan, I can't believe you’re jealous of a cat.”

Dan burst out laughing.

_ “Yeah, as if I see that ball of adorable as a threat!” _

“Threat to what?”

Dan went silent and looked at Phil.

_ “Sometimes I wonder what I mean to you…” _

“Dan, you are seriously the best friend i’ve ever had! And the best flatmate! Living with you, being friends with you, all of it,  it’s the most fun i’ve ever had! ”

_ “Phil, I love you.” _

“Like as a best friend, or…-”

_ “Phil, I love you like, _ _ I love you _ _ , love you. _

The room was dead silent.

_ “I’m sorry, I didn't want to make things awkward, it’s just-” _

“I-I… I feel the same. It’s just, it felt like everything would explode if I told you at all.”

Their new cat came up to them and nuzzled Phil with its whole little head.

***purr***

_ “So…” _

“Uh…”

_ “Um, w-w-would you like to start d-dating? Since we both love eachother…” _

“Yes.”

Dan kissed Phil. Phil kissed him back. Their new pet cat looked pleased with itself, like it knew it had brought them together. But no, it was responding to the pure happiness dripping from the air.

“Dan, when are we going to tell everyone online?”

_ “I dont know, at least once 2016 starts…” _

“Hey, maybe if this works out, we actually will get married in 2022.”

Dan started laughing really hard.

_ “Better call PJ and Chris to tell them to horribly crossbreed theirselves!” _

They both were laughing.

**“Meow.”**

“I should feed our cat.”

Phil proceeded to go get the cat food. The cat followed.

“Also Dan, i’m naming the cat Dan Meowell!”

_ “What’re we going to call the hamster, Phil Sukester?Or maybe Phil Squeakster?” _

“Shut up! Its a good pun, love.”

Dan froze.  _ Love,  _ he thought.  _ Already making it fully official, are we?  _ he thought. Now how to break it to his parents…

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you liked it, comment if I can improve or if you simply want more fanfictions.


End file.
